Outbreak
by DubiousCertainty
Summary: It is the year 2012; Armageddon has ensued and the dead are rising. Amongst the chaos, researcher Shizuru Fujino and biker Natsuki Kuga can only struggle to survive.


**Hey people of Fanfiction! To provide you with a bit of context: If you like long walks on the beach, Mai Hime, zombies, and of course the ShizNat goodness, then this might just be the story for you! Terribly sorry if you've come here to look at pictures of corgis in cute hats… **

**Warning:**** This chapter is rated T for zombie related violence and maybe some depressing feelings youngsters shouldn't have to worry about. In the future this fic is also subject to change to the M-rating basically whenever I decide that is where the story has to go (this is totally not vague at all). This is also pretty much OC due to the zombies and whatnot. **

**Obligatory Disclaimer:**** I obviously do not own Mai-Hime, although who really knows, this is the internet! This story has nothing to do with the 1995 film Outbreak, although I do remember enjoying it, for a 90's film. Additionally, if you notice any themes that tend to occur here parallel with the movie "28 Days Later", popular zombie-related TV shows (i.e. The Walking Dead), popular video games (Half Life 2, L4D2, etc.), or the popular book "The Zombie Survival Guide", that is probably because all of these sources have inspired me in some way, shape, or form. So for the record, I have not purposefully copied any content; if I did honestly I would just say so. OWN IT! – Words to live by.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Outbreak**

The cool ocean breeze raced across her exposed skin, eliciting a most enchanting tingling sensation. Though this was not to say it was chilly, the sun's warm rays eliminated that issue. These elements combined made for a perfect sensation as she walked along the shore line. The hem of her dress cascaded behind her as the soles of her feet left small impressions along the sand. She stopped to look up at the flock of seagulls flying overhead, unusually serene as they flew off towards the horizon.

"Shizuru!" her mother called out from a couple of meters away.

"Ara, however did you manage to get tea all the way out here", Shizuru responded with relaxed giddiness as she took a cup from her mother's outstretched hands. "I have my ways", her mother smiled as she answered. Together they sat down in the soft sand and watched the waves crash into one another before flowing onto the oceanfront as they sipped a delightful brew of green tea. In this moment she was truly at peace, in both body and spirit.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the taste of their drinks intermingled with the salty air. Amidst the peaceful surrounding, a sense of anticipation hung in the air.

"You know while I am more proud of you than I ever could be, I will miss you immensely my daughter", her mother delicately stated before taking another sip. "And you know that I will miss you as well. I would not be going so far away if I did not believe in this project", Shizuru stated mindfully.

"It does warm my heart to know that you will be doing such important work, helping to improve peoples' longevity. To think that my little girl who once used to invite me tea parties with her dolls, has herself now been invited to join the SAVE research team full-time at Fuuka Academy!" her mother exclaimed, hardly able to contain her parental burst of glee.

A rare smile graced Shizuru's lips, as she allowed herself to feel the joy of making her mother so proud. That was all she wanted while growing up as a child, to make her parents happy. She craned her neck and turned towards her mom, as she had done so many times before, and then softly rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I will be sure to visit the next chance I get; perhaps we can see the fireworks at the next festival together."

"That would be most enjoyable" her mother cooed as she put her tea cup down and embraced her daughter.

The entire memory could be equated to a good cup of tea. It was warm and comforting, but ultimately something that would only last for a few short and fleeting moments.

* * *

Shizuru woke in a start, with her mother's words still echoing in her head. As she picked her head off of her desk and leaned back into her chair against the protest of her aching stiff muscles, she looked up to see what time it was. Then as she gazed the number on the clock she realized how irrelevant the notion was. She was underground in the lab, and had been for months. There was no sunlight, no sand, no warm breeze, and certainly no more tea rations.

Her gaze began to settle as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of her office. Shizuru looked over at her monitor to see what the final prognosis was on their latest experiment. The screen was aglow with an unsettling green. Just as before, the trial was a failure. Failure number 76 to be exact.

She was not sure how much more disappointment she could handle. It had been 6 months since the outbreak, 5 months since she has seen the light of day, and 1 month since she had slowly begun to lose her grasp on reality. It had been quite some time since the world had morphed into a stage for a desolate horror film, and while she had been removed from most of the chaos, her memories of events past continued to haunt her.

The previous couple of weeks alone had been sent fighting off sleep, because her dreams would only taunt her with memories of a world long gone.

She could still remember the initial reports after returning from vacation, and wondering in disbelief how journalists could be so desperate to have to print impossible tabloid pieces on the front page to make profits. However, once reports and coverage began to upsurge, the frightening reality eventually set in. Eventually, she grew to accept the seemingly impossible scenario of a "Zombie Armageddon!" as the newspapers deemed it. What she was not prepared for however, was the knowledge that she had a hand in the disaster.

At the time of the catastrophe's initial inception, she was a graduate student assisting her professors who had work affiliated with the SAVE Project. It was meant to help people, the new x-virus. She remembered how ingenious the initial proposal sounded; manipulating virus strains to attack other malignant invasions in the human body while simultaneously revitalizing essential organs. This was supposed to be the cure-all for humanity's deadly ailments, including infections, diseases, and even most forms of cancer. It was supposed to increase both the quality and quantity of the human lifespan. It was supposed to be their salvation, how could they have known it would be the catalyst for their untimely destruction.

At the time, her duties included assisting with the testing process, and occasionally administering doses to patients while they were still in their trial process. Slowly the memories began to seep out of her internal safe, and began to play out before her once again.

While she never worked directly with Maria, she did remember walking past her a few times in the waiting room of the research facility. The older woman always had the tightest facial expressions, appearing as though she could break out into a scowl at any moment.

Then, after her trials began, Shizuru remembered in passing how Maria's facial expressions began to soften as some vigor began to return to her body. She remembered reading in the trial's reports, of how Maria had been brought in as a desirable test subject due to her kidney cancer and advanced osteoporosis, with her body failing her in nearly every way. Previous treatments on other patients had yielded some results, however this particular strain initially tried on Maria was something unlike any trial previously. Not only had the cancerous cells been annihilated, but her bones started to gain back a good deal of vitality.

Within a month she was cured of cancer, and her bones were nearly completely healed as well. The results far exceeded anyone's expectations. After 6 months, the woman was able to both complete and compete in a marathon. She remembered the headlines, "70 year old cancer survivor bests Olympic medalist in the Fuuka Marathon! Proof that death really can take a holiday!"

She remembered being so proud of what seemed to be an impossible achievement, but that was what blinded them all, pride. More trials should have been run, more precautions taken, she would think back to herself over and over again. As her employers stated over and over again, all of the necessary measures had been taken, but ultimately they just were not enough.

Shizuru still vividly remembered the mass outcry, when word got out of Maria being killed in a mudslide while hiking Mt. Aso. Being so beloved many guests which constituted Maria's family, friends, and fans touched by her life story, flocked in the hundreds to her funeral.

The next part Shizuru could not think of without tears welling in her typically composed eyes. Maria's youngest granddaughter had apparently gone up to the body to give her grandma one final kiss goodbye. That is when Maria reanimated, and the first zombie awoke into the world. Chaos instantly ensued afterwards; many were confused and infected in the commotion. When the news first spread, many simply refused to believe what had happened, herself certainly included. There were only blurred photos and videos of nothing other than people screaming and running from the initial event. This coupled with the ridiculous notion of the undead rising, lead to a great deal of skepticism and disbelief.

It was not long though, before incredulity transformed into worldwide acceptance and then panic. With the number of infections occurring so rapidly, and more accurate footage and proof being recorded, it could no longer be denied. Now it was common knowledge: if bitten by an infected individual, your body has approximately 24 hours before it completely shuts down, and another 24 before it reawakens.

This cold, hard truth brought moisture to the wells of Shizuru's eyes. Her thoughts turned back to Maria. The one person, who had initially been a major source of inspiration for hope of a better life, instead gave birth to death the day she should have been laid to rest. The tragedy had many faces, but Maria's and her granddaughter's were the two Shizuru could not shake, at least at the moment.

Whether Shizuru wanted to accept it or not at that time, she did in fact play a role, however small, in the disaster's conception. So their faces remained with her, never far from the forefront of her mind.

Ultimately though, that is what continued to keep her going, that is what drove her, she thought with determination as she pushed for the gears to keep on grinding. Shizuru had an obligation to all of humanity to fix this problem, only then could she even begin to correct the great wrong that had been handed out to so many innocent people. She stood up and dusted herself off, realizing that her focus was lost. She resolved that after a quick break she would return to begin the initial phase of trial 77.

As she walked down the hall, hearing the thud of her work shoes softly clacking on the floor, she looked up to notice the single flickering florescent light that lit the hall. It had remained nearly broken for almost the entire time she had been in the underground facility. When she first observed it several months ago, she remembered naively wondering when someone would get around to fixing it. Now its eerie light was there to stay, and continued to flicker against the titanium steel boards encasing the windows that could be found along the corridor. It was not the most pleasant place for a stroll.

Eventually, she made her way into the break room, only to find it was currently occupied by Prof. Kibo. He was currently holding an empty mug, staring aimlessly at the wall in front of him. "It is useless", he muttered to no one in particular, "75 failures… completely useless". He visibly shrank back into his seat, and began to slowly shake his head back and forth.

At this point, Shizuru did not have the heart to inform him of her own team's latest failure, so instead she opted to softly respond with, "We must remember, these are only minor setbacks Prof. Kibo. The next sets of trials are bound to prove more fruitful. Just wait and see." She looked down at him now, and with a better view of his face she could not fail to notice how his eyes were now completely devoid of the glimmer that had once been so warm and inviting. It was hard to believe that he was once a great and charismatic leader who all of the remaining researchers could look to for much needed motivation in such a dire time. Now he looked up at her, and she had to resist urge to recoil above the gaze of this once inspiring researcher. His eyes held no life in them, it was entirely unnerving.

Nevertheless, after spending months away from the outside world in this sealed fortress, and even more specifically months away from daylight, it was not impossible to comprehend the image before her. Prof. Kibo simply shock his head, after registering her previous words, picked himself up and dragged his feet out the door.

Ultimately, the situation could not be helped. With that, Shizuru turned around and began filling her own mug with hot water from the machine. She heard the door clink behind her and without turning around began to ask, "Prof. Kibo did you forge-", before being cut off by a familiar voice, "Now, now. I know I do not look my best, but do I really appear to have aged forty years."

She now turned to see Reito strolling in. His easiness almost unnerved her as much as Prof. Kibo's restlessness had, almost. Morale had fallen rather low in these grim days, but Reito for whatever reason seemingly continued to remain his usual self. Regardless, Shizuru welcomed the positive change in atmosphere.

She offered a soft, "Ara, Reito. What a surprise." "A pleasant one I would hope", he quickly responded as he moved to sit where Prof. Kibo previously had. "If I did not know any better, I would say you almost seemed to appear forlorn for a moment there. It is rare sight, to see such emotion clearly etched across your face" he quipped.

Even Shizuru had to admit she was slightly taken aback but fell into stride easily enough as she calmly responded, "You undoubtedly would not be so seemingly chipper yourself during your own private moments; had you just found out Trial #76 was a failure." Surely enough, his smirk dropped. "What a shame. That one seemed rather promising."

Shizuru then turned to sit across from him at the table, "I was just thinking the same thing; it really is a shame." They sat in silence for several moments, before Reito suddenly let out an abrupt and uncharacteristic giggle, which quickly turned into a fit of hysterical laughter. Now she was sure she had seen it all.

"Ara… Reito… is everything alright?" she cautiously inquired. "Yes, yes. I am sorry; I was just remembering something from our old college days. The only other time I had seen you visibly distraught, was right after Prof. Mori's big midterm that covered material we were supposed to learn the following semester. You were gazing off into space in that same desolate manner and accidentally walked into Haruka while holding a cup of boiling hot tea. She was so mad!" he exclaimed between hysterics. "I am certain that was the only other time in all the years that I have known you that I have ever seen you upset."

At this point Shizuru could not help but let out a light laugh of her own. "How could I not be distraught, after that exam AND spilling an entire cup of a rare brew from Moscow; how could anyone feign a smile after such ordeals", she smiled. "And Haruka really was livid wasn't she. I am afraid I had to pay for that incident long after it should have been properly forgotten", she said as she herself began to chuckle. Her light heartedness faded hard and fast though, as she suddenly realized "Where could Haruka be now I wonder. After the disasters began to multiply... it is hardly likely that she and Yukino are still..." the words caught in her throat. "I am terribly sorry; I have just spoiled the mood", her gaze returned downcast. It was not like her to ponder such dark thoughts aloud, but then again, these were unusually dark times.

Attempting to save face and fend off the now forming sense of grief, she stood up and turned to leave, only to have Reito catch her by her lab coat's long sleeve, "Shizuru, don't think like that, they could be just as safe as you and I", he tenderly remarked. "That is possible", she responded as she turned to look at her oldest friend, "But you and I both know that is also highly unlikely." Her tone was flat and held a hint of morose.

The spark left from pervious laughter, now fell entirely from Reito's eyes as he looked straight into her own and seriously, yet sensitively stated, "You cannot let this situation overwhelm you. The moment you do those monsters win. You have to remember what we are fighting for, here in this lifeless prison. You have to remember why we must continue to endure!" He shuddered slightly as he willed himself to say the words.

Again, Shizuru was taken aback, but this time by his straightforwardness. She sat down quietly beside him suddenly feeling the heaviness of life. When she looked back at him she could only state, "You are right, but it is hard. Now it all seems like a distant dream. These days I cannot abide to think about the past, not without feeling regret over all that has happened. I should not be allowed the privilege of such an indulgence."

"Shizuru, you cannot regret what you are not even responsible for. We were both only students at the time! When it all went to shit, the both of us were only assisting with minor aspects of the project. Even then, how could they have known-". "I am well aware of that!" she sharply cut him off, "But that does not bring me and sort of comfort when I remember all of the reported victims' faces. Even Maria's, her granddaughter's! All that little girl wanted was to say goodbye to her grandma." Her voice cracked as she spoke of the young girl whose image she had found herself staring at in the old newspaper files. After the abrupt outburst though, she found herself quickly slip back into control, if only due to the relief of the release. "I am so sorry Reito; I do not know what came over me just there."

"Well then you are not as smart as I thought you were", he replied softly. "It is okay Shizuru; it is okay to let those feelings out. They will only eat away at you and drive you mad otherwise", Reito stated as he tenderly covered her hand with his own. "We have both lost so many; you are the only friend I have left. So I am telling you right know, that you should know you are not alone", he offered her a uncommon and warm heartfelt smile.

At this moment, Shizuru could not help but smile back at the man in front of her, "Thanks Reito. I am truly am happy to have you during these trying times."

"Oh my, how uncharacteristically forward of you. This is a rather sudden proposition, but I suppose we could have some privacy in the old janitor's closet." His grin stretched from ear to ear, as gestured for the door.

Realization dawned on her, and she instantly pulled her hand away. "If this is what happens when I let my guard down, I think I have learned my lesson", she stated through a smirk while lightly arching her eyebrow.

"I could not help myself, the mood was just so intense, and not in a pleasant way", he smirked back. "However, let the record show that you have officially injured my pride. It would seem that not even your vulnerable state of mind combined with these dashing good looks…", he gestured gallantly towards himself, "…and a pinch of Stockholm Syndrome, can I manage to sway you into switching teams!" He was now outlandishly feigning insult. "I think I will have to find some unused lab space to cry out my sorrows, I hope you are happy."

Shizuru could not help but laugh again, "Ara, Reito we really have been in this facility for way too long, you have been reduced to recycling your old jokes." Reito smiled hardily back at her, "Well you no longer look like a sad sack, I do believe my job here is done. I guess there is no time like the present to get cracking on Trial #77." Shizuru agreed, and on that note the two parted ways to work at their respective offices and begin the preparations.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and as Shizuru was in the middle of outlining the unexpected happened. The alarms began to sound, which constituted ear blaring noises and flashing red lights. Shizuru stood up at once with a start. It had finally happened; _they_ had penetrated the perimeter and had somehow infiltrated the facility. Being so remotely located, she had hoped they would have had a bit more time, but in addition to the past 76 disappointments those hopes were dashed as well.

She knew what she had to do, and immediately began to scramble, gathering files and important data, locking away what she could not take with her. After scanning the room one final time, her eyes landed on the photo of her with her parents at the beach. Shizuru quickly grabbed it, threw it in with her other materials, and closed the lock around her titanium steel briefcase. Before leaving the room, she quickly grabbed her rifle, and slung it over her shoulder.

In the halls, the red lights were also flashing, and the sound of the alarm was blaring even louder. She knew that these alerts were her final defense, and would hopefully prove to confuse whatever had entered inside, but it was only hypothesized to work for the undead. After checking the hall in both directions for the intruders and seeing the coast was clear, she ran as fast as she could towards Reito's office. By the time she reached his wing she noticed that his door was slightly ajar. As she approached closer, she then saw the leg sticking out on the floor, with a fresh pool of blood forming around the motionless appendage. A shiver ran down her spine.

It was only when she began to will herself towards the ghastly scene that she registered the sounds of feet dragging and the smells of decaying flesh. At that moment she turned to check behind her shoulder, only to have three of _them_ come into view. They were visibly sluggish and disoriented, but by no means immobile. While their sight and vision may have been impaired, they could very well smell the blood, and now they could very well see her standing in full view. Never before has a fear pierced through her so suddenly; it was like a shot through the chest. A bead of sweat trickled down her temple, as she gazed into their red, dead eyes and stood momentarily frozen. Then, she felt her instincts take over with a sharp surge of adrenaline. Fight or flight, it took her only a split second to decide, as she took off in the other direction.

No thoughts except those of survival now flooded her mind as she dashed around the bends of the halls past a series of deserted labs with broken equipment strewn about. Papers dotted the floors, but there was no indication of any other living people in sight, it almost seemed amiss. That was until she turned at one corner, only to see behind a windowpane, a zombie in full view biting into what was left of Prof. Nakagawa. She hastily turned, opting not to slow her pace or see any more.

Shizuru continued until she arrived at the emergency staircase, and opened the door only to see one more monster staring right back at her. Instantly, she slammed the door shut and fled onwards down the hall once again, only to realize that she was heading for a dead end.

By the time she turned back, there were now five of _them_ limping and lunging towards her. Fully grasping the situation before here, she knew that the moment had come, and pulled out her rifle. After her and the others were evacuated underground, each researcher had received some level of weaponry training in case of such an event. She knew not to shoot until she could see the dark blood red of their eyes. Quickly pulling the trigger, she managed to shoot down two, only to have three more arrive at the scene. She fired again and again, down went a man in a suite, a police officer who looked uncannily familiar, and two women in tattered sundresses. Now she only had two bullets left, she shot at the most disheveled one of them all, only to hit them in the neck. He, or it rather, staggered and continued towards her, not the least bit deterred. That left one bullet and six undead remaining before her; the others must have joined the ranks at the sounds of the gunfire.

It was in this moment that a new sense of clarity filled her, and for the first time in months she felt a soft lightness in being. Slowly she pulled the barrel to her temple and a tear ran down her cheek. Her thoughts immediately turned her loved ones now deceased; her colleagues, her friends, and especially her parents. She would be reunited with them all in just a matter of moments. At this point she thought she could hear her name being called out from afar, as if beckoning her to come forward towards the light. Once she took that invitation she would finally be at peace, it all made sense now, as the group of undead were now perilously close to her. There was also the sweet icing on the cake; she would leave knowing full well she would never be returning. Her finger curled around the trigger and slowly started to pull. A beautiful reality opened up before her, she would finally be at peace.

Or so she thought, she could barely recall what happened next, aside from the blinding flash. One second she was standing only mere moments from salvation, and now she found herself on the floor, surrounded by a thick layer of dust and debris. Could this possibly be the afterlife? The pearly gates were certainly dirtier than preached in the stories.

Shizuru slowly realized though that she was still sadly on earth as she registered the synthetic ringing of the alarms, and the flashing of red lights slowly starting to penetrate the dust cloud. Now she was also certain she could hear the sounds of gunshots, and they were getting louder. Still stiff on the floor she raised her head upwards, and amid the clearing dust she could make out a helmeted figure in a tight full body racing suit.

She thought she was seeing things, amidst the small fires that had caught in the decay. The mysterious figure began to sway towards her, and she felt herself flinch. When she moved to get up to greet the approaching individual, she noticed the figure was holding a gun in her direction. The entire situation was absolutely bewildering, could this perhaps be purgatory? "_Could this frightening figure actually be the angel that would grant her peace at last?"_ she thought as an unusual calmness overcame her.

"Drop your weapon!" came a husky yet feminine command. At that point, Shizuru quickly realized she was still grasping her gun, and quickly released it.

The biker then lowered her own weapon, and hovered over her for a moment. She then flipped open her visor, revealing a pair of striking green eyes. "You are alive." It seemed more of a question than a statement. Shizuru looked around her, still disoriented and not completely sure of what was happening. "It would appear that I am", she realized now, gazing back at the mystery woman.

For a split second, the woman with the emerald eyes seemed to momentarily recoil. She quickly looked over her shoulder, and then turned to offer her hand in Shizuru's direction. "Quickly, we don't have much time", she barked out.

Without a moment's hesitation, Shizuru reached forward and firmly grasped the other girl's bare hand. As their skin made contact, for the first time in ages Shizuru felt as if her lifeblood had returned to her. After being pulled up, Shizuru could now clearly see that the rubble was from the currently collapsed ceiling that had previously been above her. Together, with the help of her unknown savior, they began to climb the not so stable chunks of debris, and headed towards the upper floor.

Once they reached the top, they ran some more, hands still entwined, until they finally made it to a marked exit. At this moment the biker released Shizuru's hand to push on through to the other side. The outside world then hit her all at once, and Shizuru's senses were instantly overwhelmed by sensations she had nearly forgotten about. She could feel the natural rush of the wind through her hair, and smell of more burning intermingling with that of the grass and nearby forests. What hit her hardest though, was when she looked up at the natural radiance of the full moon, the source illuminating the landscape and all before her.

The other woman, as if sensing Shizuru's pause, pulled at her hand yet again and onwards until they reached a bike hidden amongst some shrubbery. At this moment the biker pulled off her helmet and turned towards her, revealing long locks of jet black hair and the rest of her gorgeous features. Shizuru could not be sure if it was the moon, but in that moment the woman before her seemed to glow. She was only broken out of her trance once the other woman now stepped forward and gestured for Shizuru to take the helmet extended in her hand.

A barely audible "Thank you" passed Shizuru's lips as she accepted the helmet and clumsily put it on. At this moment the dark haired beauty moved to adjust it on her, with her finger's lightly grazing Shizuru's neck before hoping on the bike. Again the biker held her hand for Shizuru to take, and she too swung one foot over the seat of the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight" the other woman ordered, and quickly Shizuru complied. Her arms encircled the other girl's small frame, and almost immediately they began to propel forward. Suddenly Shizuru felt a different surge of adrenaline overtake her, as the wind whipped across her exposed limbs. For the first time in a long time, Shizuru finally felt free.

As they sped onwards, an armored black jeep suddenly appeared next to the pair, instantly breaking Shizuru's trance. She then heard a harsh scowl emerge from the woman in front her, and instantly tensed up.

As if sensing this, the girl turned slightly back towards her and stated "That was not directed at you, relax." She then lunged her body forward, pulling Shizuru with her, as she stepped harder onto the gas pedal. "That joker behind us also happens to be an ally; we are in no danger right now." All Shizuru could manage as a response was to nod her head into the biker's back.

The two continued like that for what seemed to be both and eternity and a mere moment. Eventually, they turned off of the deserted highway and stopped above a cliff of to the side of the road. They were atop a hill, and had a full view of the forest in front of them. The Biker seemed to be looking down, waiting for something.

When Shizuru began to survey the forest line, she eventually noticed a small dark building far into the wood. Even her inquisitive eyes would not have noticed it had they not stopped at that exact spot. After waiting another minute the bicker seemed pleased for some unknown reason, and pushed her boot off the dirt, revved the engine, and continued down the hill and into the forest on a previously hidden dirt path. "We will be at a safe location soon", the biker evenly explained.

This second part of the journey was not nearly as smooth as the first. The path was constricted, and Shizuru could feel the sides her legs being scrapped by the low hanging branches off to the sides. If she had not heard the vehicle's engine behind her, she would have assumed the jeep would have remained on the road, and not be able to run on such a rough and narrow terrain.

By the time they arrived at their destination, Shizuru felt herself become lightheaded again. She remembered her vision beginning to fade as the biker came to a stop. One of the last things she could recall making out were rows of metal bars. Were they at a prison? The notion seemed almost entirely too ironic to be fair, but also fitting at the same time given all she was guilty of. She continued to try and piece together all that was around her, but it proved no use as the world began to fade to black. The last thing she remembered was inaudible husky shouting erupting from the mysterious emerald eyed beauty that had, saved her?

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the research facility…

The alarms continued to sound, as there was no one left to turn shut them off. Still, the undead remained. Turning past some rubble, a small group navigated the hall via the aroma of fresh blood. They found their way to an office with the label "Reito" neatly written in the name slot. On the ground laid a man, shot three times, once in the stomach, once in the chest, and then once dead through the heart

The bouquet of his fresh and uncontaminated blood began to excite the group now forming around the body. One by one they began to descend upon the outstretched limbs. They began to struggle amongst themselves for the choicest parts of exposed flesh, and a pair grunted and pushed against one another as they fought for the exposed brains strewn about. Together, they feasted upon their prize.

* * *

**Okay, so whoever is still reading please let me know what you thought! Whether it is good or bad, quick/short or long/insightful, I would really like to know, honestly. This was something of an experiment, I have not written in ages and this took several drafts (coughs, an embarrassingly large amount of drafts) just to get to this stage, although I'm not so precious that I would cry at the slightest bit of constructive criticism. If you think it has any promise, please let me know and I'll keep it goin'… **


End file.
